One Phone Call
by heidilynn
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's date doesn't go exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy?" Kurt's voice was small and scared.

Burt immediately tensed up because his 17 year old son only called him daddy when something was wrong. "Kurt, where are you and what's wrong?"

"Can you come bail us out?" Kurt bit his lip, even if his father couldn't see him over the phone.

"Bail you out?" Burt repeated the words, not believing them himself.

"Blaine and I got arrested. Daddy, please?"

"Okay, calm down, Kurt. I will come bail the two of you out. Where are you?"

"The Lima Police Station on Center Street."

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks daddy, but the cops want to talk to you now."

"All right." Burt sighed heavily as Kurt handed the phone over.

*ZZZZ*

Burt opened the heavy door to the police station with a sigh. He, Kurt, and Blaine would be having a serious conversation tonight about their activities and behaviors. The Lima Police Station was quiet with two officers working on computers and one officer holding onto Blaine's arm in front of a man that Burt assumed to be Blaine's father from the sound of things.

"I can't believe you." Nicholas Anderson was glaring at his son when Burt walked in. "Of all the disgraceful things you could have been involved with, this takes the cake, Blaine. If you were normal, this wouldn't be happening."

Burt immediately noticed that Blaine's confidence seemed to wilt under his father's assault with words and the kid's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It wasn't like we planned it." Blaine smarted off to this father, rattling the handcuffs that were still around his wrists.

"Don't you take that attitude with me young man. I may be your father, but I don't have to bail you out of jail."

"Then don't. I really don't care. I only called you because they made me. I didn't even think you'd show and send your assistant instead. It wouldn't be the first time." Blaine argued with his father.

"Fine. Officer, I am not bailing out my delinquent son. He can stay and rot in jail for all I care."

Blaine stared at his father in disbelief, but wasn't surprised. The cops had insisted they call their parents since they were minors. Blaine wouldn't have bothered using his phone call on them.

"All right, kid." The officer grabbed Blaine's arm. "You can go sit in your cell with your boyfriend. Who knows when you're leaving here? I know juvie has some openings for a troubled youth like you."

*ZZZZ*

Kurt was shocked when Blaine was shoved back into the small jail cell.

Blaine sat down on the hard cement bench as the jail cell door clanged shut.

"I thought your dad was here to bail you out." Kurt was curious why Blaine had come back so quickly.

"He took back his offer when I got a little bit of an attitude with him." Blaine shrugged.

"This is a nightmare." Kurt shook his head. He couldn't believe their perfect date had hit a downward spiral and landed them in jail of all places.

"On the bright side, I saw your dad here, so you should be getting out soon." Blaine tried to make his boyfriend feel a little bit better after date night turned into a disaster. He really honestly felt like this was his fault.

"We will be getting out. I might have suggested that my dad needed to bail you out too when I called him."

"I totally owe your dad, you know. If he doesn't kill me dead for this." Blaine waved a hand at the jail cell. "Not the best impression to make with the parents."

"He's not going to kill you, Blaine. My dad loves you because you make me happy and that's what matters, but be prepared for the lecture, okay?"

"Yeah, I figured there would be a lecture somewhere." Blaine was used to lectures and Burt's couldn't be nearly as bad as his own parents.

*ZZZZ*

Burt watched as his kid's boyfriend was manhandled back through a door. He couldn't believe that Blaine's dad had just left and let his kid be taken back to a jail cell.

"Can I help you sir? Another desk officer asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to bail out Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."

"Oh, those teenagers." The cop rolled his eyes at Burt.

Burt clamped down on his anger. He could deal with that later. He just wanted to see that his son and Blaine were okay. "yeah, those teenagers."

"Sir, are you really sure you want to do that? Sometimes a night or two spent in a jail cell will break those teenagers of their independent streak. Maybe they just need to be taught a lesson."

"No, I want them out now." Burt really didn't appreciate the cop's lecture about raising a teenager.

"Fine. Just let me get the paperwork."

"Great." Burt just shrugged.

"Excuse me, why are you bailing my son out of jail?" Nicholas Anderson angrily asked the lowly man in front of him. Who the hell went out in flannel in public?

"Because that's my son's boyfriend and I wouldn't let either of them sit in jail for making a mistake. They're kids. That's what they do."

"Do you have any idea what they were doing?" Nicholas was disgusted with the idea.

"Yes, I was told." Burt grumbled. He wasn't happy with the kids, but they were just kids.

"So, your son is the one responsible for creating this mess then?"

"It takes two to tango, so they are both equal in the responsibility."

"God, if my kid was straight, we could have a normal life. My wife and I wouldn't have to be troubled with Blaine." Nicholas Anderson was just tired of dealing with his son's 'issues'.

Burt stared at Blaine's dad in disbelief. Who the hell talked about their kid like that? He was not surprised when Nicholas Anderson's cell phone rang and the man walked out to take the call. Burt was sure that Blaine's dad wouldn't be coming back to get his kid anytime soon.

*ZZZZ*

Puckerman House…

"I told you this movie was stupid." Lauren punched her boyfriend in the arm. "That sucked."

"Shush, babe. There's news on the police scanner." Puck looked at his scanner and listened intently.

Lauren just sighed.

"Car 135 taking two seventeen year old males into custody. Car was parked at Oak Hill Park. Two teenage boys engaged in lewd behavior."

"What is so exciting about that Puckerman?" Lauren was not impressed with her boyfriend's obsession with the police scanner he managed to 'find' somewhere.

"Because it's two teenage boys engaged in lewd behavior. Two guys, Lauren. Who do we know that fit's that bill?" Puck looked at her. "That's totally gotta be Hummel and the Warbler dude."

"You seriously don't think that's Kurt and Blaine." Lauren looked at Puck like he'd morphed into a werewolf or something odd. "Blaine is way too dapper to do anything like that and Kurt is not that type of boy."

Puck nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I really do think it's them. I'm gonna call Finn and find out for sure. If it is, Lima has some big news to talk about. Shit like that just doesn't happen here."

"Whatever." Lauren turned back to finding a movie on tv to watch or something while Puck tried to talk to Finn. If anything big happened, she'd hear it at school on Monday or find it online later.

*ZZZZ*

Burt had never been so relieved to see his son and Blaine in his life. At least they looked okay.

The drive home was quiet. Kurt stared out the window, not speaking and Blaine sat in the backseat, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else.

"Seriously, Kurt? Having sex in a car and getting caught? What did I tell you about not throwing yourself around?" Burt was more upset with the idea that his baby boy was having sex than the whole being arrested drama.

Kurt snapped to attention and looked at his father. "We weren't have sex. We were fully clothed, Dad."

"Then what was the lewd behavior?" Burt was confused. Wasn't lewd behavior supposed to mean sex? It did to him and the cops had led him to believe that.

"We were just kissing. My shirt might have been unbuttoned and Blaine's hoodie was in the backseat." Kurt could feel the climbing redness on his face. He had never wanted to have 'this' conversation with his dad or anyone else.

"Were hands visible and body parts covered when the cops showed up?" Burt asked, not really wanting that answer.

"Most hands were visible and body parts were all covered." Kurt cringed and stared out the window again.

"Where were the other hands….never mind, I really don't want to know that answer." Burt shook his head. His son wasn't a baby anymore and god, that hit home more than he thought it would. Kurt's New York dreams were closer to becoming a reality now. "So you were just making out then?"

"Yes, sir." Blaine answered when Kurt refused to look away from his staring out the window.

"Relax, Blaine. I'm not breaking out the flamethrower." Burt said. "I still don't get what was so lewd about your behavior. In my day, the cops would just tell us to take it somewhere else or move along and go home."

"That's what they told Finn and Rachel last week." Kurt felt snippy.

"Excuse me?" Burt had heard that clearly and there would be a serious discussion with Finn about that later.

"Nothing, dad. Just take us home please." Kurt didn't want to think about anything else right now.

The awkward silence stretched as the drive toward home seemed to get longer and longer and Lima wasn't that big of a town. "I saw your dad, Blaine." Burt mentioned, eyeing the kid in his mirror.

"Oh god. I'm sorry for whatever he said." Blaine could only imagine the insults his father had thrown at Burt.

"It's okay, kid. Blaine, you're more than welcome to crash on the couch if you don't want to go home tonight." Burt offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel, but I'll just head back to Dalton and call my parents in the morning. What happened to my car?"

"It was towed to our garage since I have a city contact. The tow driver dropped it off at the house, so you don't have to worry about any of that." Burt had taken the call when his driver had recognized Blaine's car.

"Thank you." Blaine was grateful that Burt cared so much more than his own family had. He knew there would be hell to pay over this when he desired to show his face at the family house.

*ZZZZ*

Sunday was awkward to say the least. Blaine had decided to stay at Dalton for the day, but texted Kurt frequently, checking in on him.

Burt and Finn and Carole had holed up in the kitchen for a discussion about appropriate behavior in the car. Finn had stormed out of the kitchen and slammed his bedroom door several times.

Dinner had been pizza and avoiding looking at each other. Kurt didn't know what to say and kept his mouth shut. Finn was mainly pissed that his step-brother had ratted him out, but really didn't blame Kurt about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer because I forgot in Chapter One...these are not my characters and I am not profitting from this story.

Here's the next chapter in the story. It's going to get good from here on out.

Breakfast Table…

"Finn, seriously, slow down." Kurt glared at his brother who seemed to be inhaling everything on the table that wasn't nailed down.

"Honey, Puck is here and needs a ride to school with you and Kurt today." Carole called out from the foyer.

"Fine." Finn shrugged when Puck walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Kurt.

"Hey Hummel." Puck nodded at the other boy.

"What Puckerman?" Kurt knew, he just knew that Puck was going to give him hell for what happened. It wasn't like Lima to let good news like this just fade away and Puck always seemed to know what was happening in their town.

"I heard that two seventeen year old guys got arrested for lewd behavior and me being me, put it together that it was you and your hobbit boyfriend. So, what were you doing?"

"Oh my god." Kurt covered his face. "This has to be my worst nightmare."

Puck grinned. "So, what were you doing? Anything freaky?"

"I really don't want to know the answer to that question." Finn grimaced. "Let's just get to school."

*ZZZZ*

"I can't believe you got arrested for lewd behavior. I mean, Puck and Lauren I expect, but not you and Blaine." Finn couldn't believe it. Kurt was like the best person he knew.

"Shut up Finn." Kurt really didn't want to talk about this with anyone right now. It was still too fresh and too painful to deal with.

"You can tell us, Kurt. Come on." Puck asked grinning again. "So…who's the top and who's the bottom?"

"I do not want to talk about this, Puckerman. With you or anyone else. My sex life is none of anyone's business."

"Dude, getting arrested kinda makes it our business." Puck smirked. "But if anyone gives you crap, you know glee has your back, right? Everyone deserves the right to get freaky with their partner of choice. Just cause you're gay doesn't make it wrong."

"I do know that, but I'd just like to get through this day and the hell that will be awaiting me there." Kurt sighed. He thought he was mentally prepared for this until they actually arrived at the school.

*ZZZZ*

Kurt walked into the office, surprised he'd been called to the principal's office and Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury were there too and she gave him a small smile.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"I just can't believe you were so irresponsible and didn't think about your actions, Kurt." Will shook his head at his student.

"Mr. Hummel, it has come to our attention that you were arrested for lewd behavior this weekend. You are in Glee Club. A club that represents this school. We simply can not have the school represented by someone who engages in lewd behavior. You are being removed from glee club until the incident is cleared up." Principal Figgins looked at him like he was the scum of the earth and that really hurt.

"Seriously?" Kurt was shocked. "Blaine and I weren't doing anything worse than what 80% of the straight students do in the hallways at this school. Finn and Rachel didn't get pulled in the office when the cops caught them making out and her shirt and bra were completely off. Blaine and I had our clothes on."

"They weren't arrested, Kurt. I can say I've never been more disappointed in a student until now." Will glared.

"You know what? Fine. I'm out of glee club. Can I go back to class now?" Kurt knew he couldn't fight this since the decision was already made.

"Mr. Hummel, I advise you to change your attitude. If things do not change, perhaps we will have to consider an educational alternative and I will be monitoring your behavior from here on out. Your teachers will be sending me a weekly behavior report on you that will be mailed to your father and require his signature. Perhaps, you need to seek advisement from the Church. They can be helpful in times of crisis and you are clearly experiencing a crisis, Mr. Hummel."

"This is not a time of crisis, Principal Figgins, nor do I need advisement from the church. I think the advisement I get from my father is perfectly fine. Can I go back to class now?"

"Yes. Ms. Pillsbury will escort you." Figgins dismissed them.

"Fine." Kurt sighed.

*ZZZZ*

Emma took the opportunity to speak with the one student who never visited her office. "Kurt, what happened? You can talk to me in complete confidence. Nothing you share with me will be repeated to anyone."

"It's just not fair, Ms. Pillsbury. No one seems to want to listen to me except my parents, Finn, Blaine, and a few friends at Dalton. Blaine and I weren't doing anything and we were fully clothed and most of our hands were visible. We weren't having sex. You know, I have six months left in this town and I'm leaving and never looking back."

Emma was not shocked that Kurt was planning on leaving town. Lima wasn't a nice place to live if you went against the status quo. "Kurt, don't make any rush decisions because you're upset right now. That never solves any problems."

"It's not a rush decision. I know I've been leaving since my first day of high school here." Kurt slipped into his classroom, leaving Emma standing in the hallway wondering what she could do to help this bad situation that had become worse for one of the students who needed her help the most right now.

*ZZZZ*

The cafeteria went silent when Kurt and Finn and Puck walked in. Kurt had been expecting it because in all of his classes, his classmates had pointed and stared and whispered about him and the arrest. A few of the teachers had given him some speculative looks, but none of them had been so bold to come right out and ask him what had happened.

Kurt was grateful that Puck and Finn had taken up shadowing him today to keep the other kids away from him and let him have a little peace before things really hit the fan. He grabbed a pre-made salad and let Finn lead him to where the other glee kids had gathered. Kurt supposed he was lucky that he shared a lunch period with all of his friends.

"Kurt, I just want to say that I am so sorry for what happened to you and Blaine." Rachel fawned over him once he sat down. "I can get my dads to call their lawyer friend at the ACLU and…"

"No, Rachel. I just want to put this behind me, okay? But thanks for the offer." Kurt sighed and picked at his lunch since he really wasn't in the mood to eat.

"All right, Kurt." Rachel wished there was something more she could do than offer silent support to a friend who really needed more.

Mercedes dropped into the seat next to Rachel. "Really, Kurt?"

"What Mercedes?" He looked up at his friend.

"I mean getting arrested for lewd behavior. I thought you were better than that Kurt. The Kurt Hummel I know wouldn't ever do something like this. I guess I thought I knew you better." Mercedes was actually embarrassed to know Kurt right now.

"You don't even know the whole story, Mercedes, and you're already passing judgment." Kurt wasn't in the mood to deal with her holier-than-thou attitude about something that wasn't any of her business.

"Well, I, for one, think that having sex in a car is just distasteful." Quinn added, giving Kurt a look of disgust.

"And you would know, huh, Quinn?" Rachel retorted with a smirk. "And how exactly did you manage to get pregnant? There had to be sex involved there somewhere."

"Could we please just quit talking about this?" Kurt begged. "I am trying to eat my lunch here."

"Kurt, you know you only brought this on yourself." Mercedes continued her rant as she glared at her former friend. "I heard about it in church of all places because that's all anyone in this town is talking about. Church is supposed to be sacred and now it's not. I just can't believe that you would do something like that. Sex is supposed to be special and you did something like that…"

"Enough." Lauren growled at the table. "Shut up and eat or leave."

Puck smiled at his girlfriend. "You heard my woman. Let Kurt have a little peace and quiet, okay?" He considered Hummel a friend who was totally getting crapped on by everyone.

"I just can't sit here. I don't know where your head is, Kurt. You've really changed since dating Blaine and I don't like the person you've become lately. I hope you will think about what you're doing and drop the guy who is screwing you up." Mercedes got up, followed quickly by Quinn.

"I really can clear a table just by my presence." Kurt bitterly said as he watched two of his friends choose a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Those two just need to get over themselves." Lauren snapped. "You got caught with your boyfriend, not a big deal in my world and I'm sorry everyone is giving you shit over it."

Kurt was genuinely touched by Lauren's friendship. "Thanks Lauren. I really appreciate it, but I think I'm gonna go to class so Puck and Finn can do their bodyguard routine. Sorry Puck's not able to hang out with you between classes."

"Not a biggie, Kurt. I think the bodyguard thing is just so hot." Lauren smirked.

"Well, it should be over in a couple of days and you'll have your boyfriend back."

"I don't mind lending Puckerman out for a few days, as long as you return him." Lauren teased. "Just be glad you have such good friends, Kurt."

"I am, Lauren. I really am glad that I have good friends here." Kurt smiled at his friend.

*ZZZZ*

Teacher's Lounge…

"Will, I can't believe what you said to Kurt." Emma chastised her quasi-boyfriend.

"Emma, it needed to be said. Kurt was only thinking of himself when he engaged in distasteful behavior that got him arrested. I am disappointed that one of my students debased themselves like that." Will was ashamed of Kurt's behavior and how it was reflecting on the school right now.

"What about your pregnant Cheerio last year and Puckerman's arrest for trying to steal an ATM?" Emma glared as she listed off the occasions where Will had busted his ass for his students. "Where was your distaste for those students when they were welcomed into your Glee Club with open arms? I certainly didn't see you agreeing with Figgins then to kick them out of a class they loved. You have supported them without fail and you've left Kurt to fend for himself."

"Emma, this is a different situation." Will tried to reason with the woman in front of him. "Things are different with this situation than those other situations."

"Why? Because Kurt was caught making out with a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?" Emma looked at him.

"That's not it at all, Emma."

"Well, well, well." Sue clapped from her table. "The truth finally comes out about Will Schuester."

"What truth are you talking about now, Sue?" Will glared at her, not in the mood to deal with one of Sue's rants about the glee club. He'd already heard it enough from Figgins that morning.

"That you're a homophobe." Sue's voice immediately quieted the teacher's lounge as everyone listened in.

"I certainly am not a homophobe, Sue. I take great offense to that." Will glared at the school's outspoken cheerleading coach. "I have always welcomed everyone into our club. It is a place for everyone to feel welcome regardless of their choices outside of the choir room."

"I take great offense to you not standing up for Hummel because he got caught with a boyfriend and not a girlfriend. If it had been Hudson, Evans, or Puckerman with one of their women, you would have been slapping them on the back and congratulating them on their exploits because that's what men do." Sue glared. "You give off this welcoming attitude, but you really have stepped in it this time, Spongehair Squarephobe. I am actually ashamed to know you right now."

"I always knew this school was not a welcoming place." Coach Beiste shook her head. "I would have never expected your attitude, Will. I guess I was wrong about the type of person you are."

"Hey, Kurt was the one who got himself into trouble. He brought all this mess on himself. I am just trying to keep the good name of the glee club in tact." Will tried to justify his actions to his co-workers. "We already have enough trouble with this school and now this because of Kurt. Well, enough is enough and I agree with Figgins on this one. We need to be focused on presenting a positive school image and we can't do that with Kurt in Glee Club right now."

"I am just sad for you, Will." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing from someone that she looked up to… that someone she knew could be so closed minded. "I hope you realize what you're doing to that poor child and your precious glee club." 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a bit short, but it's got some good Kurt/Finn brother bonding moments.

"Dude, come on. We can't be late for glee practice or I will never hear the end of it from Rachel." Finn leaned against the locker next to Kurt's, looking at his watch repeatedly.

"I can't go to glee practice, Finn. I've been kicked out since the school doesn't want to be associated with me or my lewd behavior. I might get to come back when everything is cleared up." Kurt shrugged since he really didn't think the school and Mr. Schuester would let him back in glee even after everything was settled. Kurt wasn't sure he'd want to go back later, anyway.

"Are you serious?" Finn was in shock. "There have been worse things done by glee kids and they weren't asked to leave. I mean, Quinn had a baby and Puck tried to steal an ATM last year. Hell, Mr. Schue let the bullies participate last year and tried to educate them on who we were. I really can't believe he would do something like this to you. It's not fair."

"But this is me, Finn. I should have expected this kind of fallout since all I'll ever be a dirty fag in a lot of people's eyes around here." Kurt spat the words out like they burned his lips.

"Hey! Don't talk about yourself like that because that's not who you are or what you represent." Finn hated Kurt talking about himself like that. It just wasn't right. Kurt was probably one of the most amazing people he knew in his life. "Just give things time to cool off, besides we need you for sectionals. None of us can pull off a win without you. This isn't fair and you know Rachel would totally get her dads involved if you want to fight."

"I think Mr. Schue is trying to recruit other people, so I might not even be needed for competition." Kurt glibly told his brother. "Besides, Rachel is great and all, but I would like to put the arrest behind me right now."

"Okay, but we need you, Kurt, even if no one else but us knows it. I'm sorry that you can't be there." Finn wished there was something he could do to make this crappy situation better, but there really wasn't. "If I'd known this was going to happen, we could have taken two cars inside of you waiting around for me to get done at glee practice."

"It's okay because neither of us saw this coming. I'll just be in the library studying. Text me when you're done and ready to head home. Are we giving Puckerman a ride home today?"

"He's getting a ride home from Lauren today since she doesn't have to work today."

"Okay." Kurt wandered off to the library, wondering if he could get a head start on that research paper Miss Witt had assigned him.

*ZZZZ*

"Porcelain, what are you doing here?" Sue wandered into the library and found one of her favorite Cheerios alone, studying.

"Waiting on Finn to get done with glee practice." Kurt answered. He could only hope that Sue wouldn't give him crap for what happened.

"I heard that Schue kicked you out." Sue dropped into a chair and carefully looked at Kurt.

"Not like it's a big secret around here. I think everyone but Finn knew already." Kurt tried to play it off like he was okay with it, but was failing miserably.

"Well, I have openings on the Cheerios." Sue offered. She liked Kurt and didn't like seeing him in so much pain.

"I really can't make any commitments since I don't know what's going on with the charges in my case." Kurt answered.

"Not to worry, Porcelain, your criminal record will just add pizzazz to our routine. I know you can rock a "Jail House Rock" routine." Sue wanted to see her favorite former Cheerio laugh and be happy again. The sad little puppy dog look didn't work for Kurt Hummel.

"Coach…" Kurt wanted to say yes…wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere again.

"Just think about it, Kurt." Sue wandered back out of the library without an answer, but hoping she'd given him something to think about.


End file.
